LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 41 - A Timely Arrival! Escape The Slenderman
(Sonic runs as fast as he can to find his friend Amy who he thinks may have had a run in with the monster he has seen) Sonic: Amy! Where are you!? (As Sonic runs, he shines his flashlight around in hopes of seeing Amy. He hears more screaming. He heads to direction to where it's coming.) Sonic: I'm not gonna let that thing get her! (Sonic runs even faster and he arrives at a large clearing in the forest. Before arriving the screams stopped. Sonic takes a look around shining his flash around keeping an eye open for the monster. He then finds Amy laying on the ground with her eyes closed) Sonic: Amy! (Runs up to her) Amy:..... Sonic: Amy? (Shakes her slightly) Amy you okay? Amy: (Moaning) Sonic: Amy? Amy: (Opens her eyes) Huh? "Looks at Sonic" Sonic....? Sonic: (Sighs with relief) Oh, good...you're okay. Amy:...... Sonic: Amy? Amy: (Tearing up) Sonic!! (Hugs Sonic) Sonic: Gah!! Amy!! Amy: I can't believe you're back! I thought I'd never see you again! Sonic: It's all right. I'm back now. Amy: (Lets Sonic go) I'm just so happy to see you again. Sonic: I'm just glad you're all right. What are you doing here anyway? Amy: Well, I'm sure you already know everything that has happened in Mobius after you left... Sonic: Yep. Myotismon coming back, aliens invading, and so much other stuff. Amy: Yeah... So given all the problems that happened I figured maybe I could help by figuring out what's been going on in this forest. I did it cause I knew it's what you would do. Sonic: And from the sound of it you had a run in with the monster here as well? Amy: Yes. I was running for my life. I thought for sure he'd get me. But somehow I ended here. Sonic: Well come on. I don't think he'll give up that easily. Amy: Good idea. I'd rather not see Mr. Slenderman again. Sonic: Slenderman? Amy: A name I figure I'd give. Cause he's so tall and slender. Sonic: Works for me. All right now follow me. We need to keep moving. Amy: Right behind you. (Sonic and Amy go on moving. Sonic keeping his flash light ready so he can see the Slenderman) Sonic: So you find anything while you were hear? Amy: All I found were some pages. Sonic: So did I. I think they were left behind by the people who came here. Amy: I think so to. Only the more of them I collected the more times I saw Slenderman. Sonic: Hmm... Guess he does not want people to collect them. Amy: Wait... Did you hear that? )Sonic and Amy start look around and suddenly they see Slenderman again_ Amy: ITS HIM!!! Sonic: (Grabs Amy) RUN!!! (While holding Amy Sonic runs away from Slenderman. Thinking they got away Sonic lets Amy go) Amy: I HATE THAT THING!!! WHY IS IT EVEN HERE!!??? Sonic: I'm thinking it has something to do with Myotismon. But this thing seems far more dangerous then him. Amy: So do you have any idea how you can beat it? Sonic: At the moment? No. This thing likes to teleport making it very hard to hit. Amy: I know you'll think of a way. Sonic: I hope so... (They continue to move till they arrive at another large clearing) Sonic: Man, we must on the other side of the forest by now. Amy: I wish we could get some help. Sonic: Hang on. I'll try my communicator again. (Turns on his communicator) Tails come in! This is Sonic! Please answer me! (Static) Sonic: Grr... Still just static... Amy: So we're really on our own with this thing? Sonic: Looks that way. Don't worry. Next time I see Mr. Slenderman. I'll- Amy: (Points) SONIC!! (Sonic notices Amy where Amy is pointing and Slenderman is standing there) Sonic: All right Slenderman! No more playing around! I'm taking you down!! To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Side Stories Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius